Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of office automation, and in particular, to a method and a device for editing data.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, more and more enterprises start to establish their own information systems by using the office automation technology, so as to achieve the functions such as process approval, cooperation, document management, information center, project management or the like. The advantages thereof include: improving office efficiency and enabling staffs of an enterprise to share information conveniently and rapidly, and to cooperate with each other efficiently; and it can enable fast and all-aspect information acquisition and processing, so as to provide scientific basis for the management and decision-making of an enterprise.
In the existing office automation technology, if a user wants to edit data in an information system, the user needs to firstly export this data from the information system manually and then load the data by using corresponding office software before the user can edit the data. For example, in the case that a document needs to be signed with an electronic signature of an enterprise, the conventional technology involves firstly downloading the electronic signature from the information system of the enterprise, and then inserting the electronic signature into the document. Such operations are tedious and the office efficiency is low.